Quizás
by Marte89
Summary: Un día cualquiera, antes de la llegada del ocaso, la fuerza de un lazo más fuerte que el razonamiento humano hace que dos personas se busquen sin saberlo. ¿Se encontrarán? ¿O quizás eso no deba pasar?


Llamar agobio a lo que sentía en ese momento era quedarse totalmente corta, después de pasar toda la mañana trabajando Emma había llegado a casa, quería descansar un poco y quizás jugar con Henry un rato, pero el chico había quedado con sus amigos y Mary Margaret había decidido pasar la tarde con sus dos hijos en casa. Por su parte Emma quería llamar a David para ir a ayudarle a comisaría pero creía que ofendería a su madre si decidía doblar turno en una ciudad en la que hacía ya algunas semanas donde no ocurría nada.

Cuando Mary Margaret volvió a poner ese video musical para Neal decidió que ya no podía más, mirando el reloj se levantó de la alfombra de colores que había puesto su madre en el suelo para que sus "dos hijos jugaran" y se dispuso a subir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, era una adulta y si quería salir a correr simplemente iría, ¿En qué momento tenía que dar explicaciones?

Bajo rápido las escaleras, después de ponerse unas mayas cortas y una camiseta de tirantes, se despidió de Mary Margaret con un fugaz, - vuelvo en un rato- , sin darle tiempo a replicar cerró la puerta.

Se puso los cascos, sus oídos se llenaron de Sweet Child O' Mine y se puso en marcha, su cabeza iba más rápido que sus propias zancadas. Casi las 7 de la tarde, una brisa golpeó su espalda y simplemente siguió calle abajo, a su mente llegó Regina, hacía más de 3 días que no sabía nada de ella, había retomado la alcaldía así que cuando no le tocaba estar con Henry se metía en el despacho, sabía que a esa hora muchos trabajadores del ayuntamiento volvían a casa, quizás… la Reina también podía salir a esa hora, cuando tomó consciencia sus piernas la llevaban al ayuntamiento, quizás podría saludarla, ya había pasado la calle central de Storybrooke y se encontraba corriendo directamente hacía el ayuntamiento, instintivamente miró hacia arriba, el ventanal principal pertenecía al despacho de la alcaldesa, la luz aún estaba encendida, esa mujer necesita trabajar menos, pensó mientras seguía corriendo sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana, quizás podría verla, cruzó la calle sin precaución y siguió corriendo, desde ese lado tendría más posibilidades, la imaginó en su despacho, imaginó su rostro, con el cabello siempre perfecto, concentrada entre papeles, con esos ojos profundos que podrían desarmar al más valiente, recordó esa sonrisa, que sólo había visto en contadas ocasiones, regaladas siempre a su hijo, -afortunado- esa palabra salió prácticamente entre sus dientes, sin pasar por su cerebro directamente desde su interior, sacudió la cabeza queriendo quizás expulsar esos sentimientos que de vez en cuando la abrumaban cuando pensaba en Regina, y sin más pasó el ayuntamiento, ya no podía ver la ventana, sus ganas de correr simplemente se esfumaron, repasó el camino que había recorrido y al llegar al final de la calle dio la vuelta, volvería a casa, esta vez no miró hacia la ventana simplemente volvió sobre sus pasos con una extraña insatisfacción en el pecho, pero la sonrisa de Regina clavada en la retina.

Por otro lado la alcaldesa, absorta entre todos los documentos miró la hora, era ya tarde, había pasado otro día, había decidido comprobar cada una de las decisiones que Mary Margareth había tomado en el cargo, enmascarando su sobrado tiempo libre se había convencido que era necesario para tener el control de la ciudad de nuevo, sus piernas necesitaban movimiento así que se levantó y fue hasta el espejo, retocó su cabello y se acercó al ventanal, miró al horizonte, esa noche Henry no estaría en casa, ¿dónde estaba su final feliz después de redimirse?

Miró hacia la calle alejando unos pensamientos que quizás aun le hacían demasiado daño, y allí vio aquella cabellera rubia, corriendo calle abajo, en su mente se cruzó el rostro de Emma, si alguien hubiera estado en esa habitación hubiera visto un leve movimientos de sus labios, algo sutil, quizás una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa incompleta, se quedó en la ventana hasta que dejó de verla, se prolongó unos instantes más, esperando quizás que volviera a pasar, una sensación de calidez recorrió su cuerpo, hasta que de manera mecánica volvió a su mesa, cerró las carpetas y decidió volver a casa, bajó hasta su coche aparcado frente a la alcaldía, encendió el motor, una canción de Guns N' Roses demasiado estridente para su gusto sonaba en la radio, al arrancar un pensamiento cruzó su mente, tal vez podría dar una vuelta en coche antes de llegar a casa, después de todo un coche va a más velocidad que una persona corriendo, ¿No?


End file.
